


Reset

by silverserpent



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverserpent/pseuds/silverserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's mind is divided.  Only one thing will let him be whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently the only thing that will get me to write is the hope of winning a pillow case. This is for ToThe Twelve's fanfic competition. I want you to know that is unbeated and probably horrendous. But this is my best attempt.
> 
> Prompt: Reincarnation.

A needling, tingling sensation itched down each vertebra as he listened to the report elaborating the extensive damage to the palace. The update of repairs that were taking place after the recent events with the Aether were much more of an annoyance then he had foreseen before taking his rightful place upon a throne. But the seemingly infinite mindless tasks that needed his approval were draining and odious. 

Not his approval. Odin’s. But Odin was gone and the magical illusion was one that needed to be upheld until Loki could think of a way to truly rule on the throne as Loki, King of Asgard. There were initial plans that had been formed, but they slowly began skittering away, lost to splintering thoughts of running the everyday tasks of the kingdom.

He had no proper time to think and the pulsing headache from maintaining the magical illusion of Odin that projected to these clueless imbeciles was more than slightly distracting. His nerves were fraying and the monotonous voices reading reports as his council were tediously pecking that last of his patience.

“That’s enough.” The bellowing order came from his mouth. He could not wait till the last time he would have to here Odin’s voice. The councilor stopped listing the updates. “I am sure you are performing your work diligently. Please send the list of ongoing repairs to my chambers.” The councilor bowed deep in ascent and turned to leave. 

But still despite the throbbing in his mind from the enduring magic use he did not let Odin’s image down. Heimdall was once again standing watch over the universe. It would not be wise to get caught this far along into his bid for throne. He moved through the corridors, everyone moving out of his way courteously until he made it to Odin’s chamber. As soon as the doors shut tightly behind him he dropped the illusion groaning and rubbing his temples.

Locking the door, he went to lie down on the bed. He was unable to relax for the last month. Here where he had warded the chambers against Heimdall’s gaze was the only place he could risk dropping the All-Father’s image. Loki had succeeded in removing Odin from his life and yet the old fool’s ghost still taunted him in every reflective surface. He grimaced at the thought of the old crone haunting him forever.

He shook his head trying to dispel the latest images running through his mind. He needed to focus. Not even in Odin’s chambers were completely safe for him. The king was believed to be in heavy mourning for the loss of his wife, so the warding was acceptable, but still servants felt the need to constantly attempt to come and check on their king, which had Loki on guard at all hours of the day.

Losing Frigga... Loki still had not allowed himself to dwell long on the subject since his release from prison and the low, frustrated growl and punch of a pillow was a strong indicator he did not intend to return to that subject again.

Abruptly sitting up in bed he inhaled deeply and concentrated, trying to wash away the emotions that were boiling through his conscious. How to become king as himself? He attempted to calm down and assess the problem as he usual. Take his time and think rationally. But each avenue of thought fragmented to many routes, circling back into logic that was diluted and perverted by current frustrations of Odin’s legacy, the kingdom’s qualms, and emotions from his mother’s dea-  
“Aaah!” He screamed and expelling magic and exploding a vase across the room. He grinned at the shattered pieces littering the ground. He stood up, pacing, agitated and angry; the pain in his head increasing tenfold. He could feel the fractions of his conscious separating further. No helpful, logical union of thoughts. Part agitation, part remorse, part guilt, anger, frustration, fatigued, apathy, and chaos.

No. He would not stand for it. He would not be consumed by the many fires lit in his mind. He needed a clear head and he would get it. Throwing the illusion back in place he left his new cage that was haunting him and headed towards his goal.

Over the centuries Loki had grown unstable at times. Too many thoughts, plans, feelings for him to tie together. It was problematic, until he had found a solution that worked every time after. He approached Heimdall at the edge of the rainbow bridge cautiously keeping as much of Odin’s mannerisms to the fore. “I wish to visit my son.” 

Heimdall nodded and moved to open the gate, “As you wish, my King.”

Loki stepped in front of the portal and turned quickly to Heimdall, “I wish to see him without being observed. I will call for you for my return.” 

“Yes, my King.” And the massive sword slid home and the rainbow bridge jerked Loki through.

Landing in an alley that was abandoned was easy enough and Loki breathed in the air of Midgard. Dropping the illusion of Odin, he closed his eyes and focused, relishing as he felt his target’s tug. It was not long until his knuckles were taping lightly on a door. It was pulled open swiftly and Loki allowed a mischievous grin alight his face.

“Loki?” Thor gasped out. He looked dumbfounded and a little dull to Loki’s eyes, dressed in loose pants and a t-shirt, of which the human’s seemed terribly fond. 

“Miss me?” He asked delighted and slipped under Thor’s arm to enter the apartment he had set up residence in since he had left Asgard.

Thor shut the door and turned to watch as Loki poked around the apartment looking closely at things and touching objects randomly. “How can this be? I saw you die in my arms.”

Loki turned from his investigations and shrugged, “Things are not always as they appear.” 

“You tricked me.” Thor accused softly a frown on his face. “How could you do such a thing?” Loki watched as the shiny gleam in Thor’s eyes grew and threatened to shed tears. “I wept for you. So soon after mother.” Loki cut off a growl in his throat at the mention of Frigga, coughing instead. He knew what he needed to get his mind to stop churning and speaking of her would not help. 

“Odin would have imprisoned me. You too had intentions of that upon our return. I elected to remain free, even if I had to use trickery to do so.” Loki responded with calculated sorrow.

Thor stepped closer to his brother, “I would have spoken to him on your behalf. We can still do so now. I will talk to father for you.” He looked as if he meant it. His lack of trust seemed to have melted away. Loki felt something in his chest tighten.

Loki shook his head sharply and insisted, “No. I think we both know I am better off away from his shadow.” He looked around the apartment, “Where is your lovely Jane, might I ask?”

Thor frowned, “Jane is working at the wreckage site.”

“And you are not at her side?”

“We agreed that it would be better if it was not known I am on earth.”

Loki grinned and laughed, “So this is the fate of the crown prince of Asgard? A kept house boy? I’d argue it does not suit you.” 

“It suits me fine.” Thor returned.

“Surely you miss the adrenaline of your battles and fighting though.” Loki inched closer to Thor his eyes narrowing, “Your heart thumping, muscles flexing.” Thor eyes darted away to the floor. “Unless of course, you and Jane take care of that whim through other means.”

“No!” Thor roared. “I would not risk hurting her. Why are you here Loki? What do you seek by revealing yourself to me?”

Loki grinned as he looked at Thor’s pink tinged cheeks. A blushing prince. How quaint. “I need a clear mind. One only you can provide.” Thor’s mouth dropped open, but Loki was quick to press his fingers over it, “Ah, ah, ah. Before you say no, just think of the mundane world you have succumbed to so quickly. Think of the promise and thrill from the other times before.” Thor’s cheeks grew redder and Loki could feel the heat escalate under his hand.

Thor grabbed Loki’s wrist tightly and pulled the hand off, but did not back away from the face inches from his, “I am with Jane now.” His eyes met Loki’s, but fell swiftly to his lips. 

“You really are just trying to bait me into killing Jane?”

A large hand wrapped swiftly around Loki’s pale throat squeezing dangerously tight. “You will not harm her.”

Loki was gasping feeling the coiled power in the fingers that clamped on his throat and he reveled at the sensation of his heart beat struggling to get through. “I would not dream of it.” He rasped. The fingers eased from his throat and Loki found he missed the sensation, “You know what I need. We have done this before.” Loki coaxed. Thor eyes were clouding with want, but his stance was leaning more towards denial, so Loki whispered, “Please brother.”

Loki could see the resistance break in every line of Thor’s face before Thor crushed his lips to Loki’s. He felt the thrill of victory run quickly in his veins and quickly shut his eyes to feel the heat emanating from Thor. Each slight pull of his hair when Thor ran his hands through was pure delight and Loki quickly opened his mouth letting in the invading tongue. He gripped Thor close and delighted in feeling every rippling muscle through the thin fabric, perhaps there was something to the Midgardian garb.

No. He needed to stop thinking. He wound his hand up to Thor’s hair and yanked, grinning when Thor growled in anger, “What?”

“I thought we should start roughing it up more.” Loki smirked. “I am no mortal play thing.”

“In a hurry to your final compulsions I see.” Thor muttered. “Divest yourself.” Loki grinned, he could feel the coiled anger that the mortal comment prodded as he quickly stripped. He needed Thor’s anger. It would be the only thing that would drive his mind to peace. 

Standing before Thor, with pale expanses of skin exposed did not bother Loki as he stepped closer to Thor and whispered to his lips, “Take what you want.” 

Thor’s mouth pressed eagerly to his as he was forced back, running into a wall, and crushed by Thor’s weight pressing into him in a full-body grind with the intent to feel every inch of each other, Thor’s mouth moving from Loki’s red lips to suck and bite kisses along his neck and collar bone. Loki’s nimble fingers worked Thor’s lose pants off his hips to pool at his feet.

Loki sank to his knees and took Thor’s hardening cock into his hands, licking from tip to base and back. He grinned as he heard a distinct moan of pleasure escape Thor. Closing his lips over the tip he circled it, dipping into the slit to taste the bitter beginnings of Thor’s pleasure. He sank his mouth to the base and swallowed feeling Thor’s breath hitch with a slight pride. 

He pulled off needing breath and looked up to see a slight look of fondness in Thor’s face that reminded him so much of Frig- No! “Do it!” He growled up at Thor.

“Must it always be like this?” Thor asked with a slight regret in his eyes.

“You will do this or Jane’s time will end sooner than expected.” Loki promised. That was all the threat that was needed as Thor grabbed Loki by the hair and shoved his cock down Loki’s throat as far as it could go and held him there. Loki relaxed into it, knowing struggling would make it end. Thor held his head and began thrusting in earnest into Loki’s throat. Each powerful drive causing Loki’s throat to constrict slightly more, the urge to fight for breath increasing each time.

Thor pulled out and Loki let a long string of saliva dribble out of his mouth as he breathed in deeply trying to get oxygen in his starved lungs. One deep breath before Thor grabbed his hair and pulled him close again beginning to thrust in earnest and Loki felt his head hit the wall repeatedly, throat getting stretched and stuffed. He choked and Thor backed off again, allowing one gasping breath, before driving in suddenly. Loki felt the edges of his vision begin to black and blur his brain shutting off slightly and tingling as his throat constricted trying to save its owner. 

Loki gasped at a sudden reprieve as Thor withdrew once again, Loki choking on spit and letting the mess fall to his chest, before he was hoisted to his feet and turned to face the wall. He tried to catch his breath, body desperate for air. After the fifth deep breath his conscious enough to realize the intrusion he felt was not Thor’s member. 

“What are you doing?” He asked rattled still struggling to return to normal functioning. 

Thor continued with his spit slicked fingers, stating “I am stretching you to prevent injury. I never want to hurt you Loki.” 

And Loki’s thoughts assembled instantaneously. This kindness. From Thor. From Frigga. His whole life- He didn’t want- He didn’t need- “I am not Jane!” Loki screamed.

Thor froze at the outcry that seemed both enraged and anguished, before he removed his fingers. He leaned into Loki’s form in a not quite hug before kissing the back of his neck and whispering into his ear. “As you wish.” 

Thor gripped the pale hips in front of him and thrust into the tight canal in one move and felt Loki tense with the slightest whine emitting from his lips. Thor pulled out and began fucking him hard and fast only stiff grunts and the slapping of skin filling the air. Loki felt himself tearing slightly, enjoying the pain and stretch and pleasure beneath. He pressed back into it trying to drive it faster and harder. “Please” he mewled when the pleasurable tingle began overriding the pain. “Please.” Thor kissed his neck again and gripped his throat from behind clamping down on his airway. 

Loki reveled in the struggle to pull in air. Felt his back arch downwards under the strain, each thrust tingling his senses and cutting off air. The choked wheezing as he tried to meet each thrust enthralled him, causing him to get harder without touch. 

His vision was blackening at the edges and the need to orgasm spiked with each gasp of hard fought air. Loki moaned harshly as Thor’s thrust drove straight to his prostate and his vision whitened and closed in further, fingers desperately coming up to pry at Thor’s fingers closing on his windpipe. 

His mind was clear except for the sensations thrumming through his body. “Pl..ease.” Loki choked out between thrusts darkness closing his vision. 

Thor leaned in biting his neck once more, his thrust becoming strong and abrupt pushing Loki’s chest into the wall. “Cum, brother.” 

Loki’s vision turned white behind closed eyes with sudden release before darkness conquered. 

 

When Loki regained conscious he had been moved to the couch of the apartment and still found the wet mess and trail of drool down his chest from their activities. He felt decidedly sore, but elected to ignore it as he sat up and noticed purple bruises in the shape of fingers on his hips from where Thor had been gripping him. 

Thor was cleaning what was undoubtedly Loki’s spunk from the wall and Loki felt a gleeful bubble of pride watching. He was more relaxed then he had been in years and reveled in it. He rose from the couch and redressed himself, without bothering with cleaning the fluids from his chest and other leaking places. 

Thor stood from his task of erasing the evidence from the domicile and looked at Loki with a sense of hesitance. Loki grinned fondly, feeling nothing and said, “Never fear Thor, Jane is safe.” Before he turned to leave the apartment. He headed for the alley where he arrived and felt truly at peace as he had not for many years. His mind was focused. He knew what he needed to achieve. He was reborn again with single minded determination.

The wheels began turning and new plots grew in his rejuvenated whole mind. He would have an answer of how to handle his current situation with the Asgard kingdom soon. 

As he stood on the marks in the ground of the initial entrance to this interlude, he paused and inhaled deeply reveling in the soreness from his tender throat. With barely a thought he called forth the illusion of Odin to conceal his form. Not even a twinge of pain invaded his being when the illusion formed. He yelled to the heavens, “Heimdall, open the Bifrost”, and the sound of Odin’s voice barely bothered his ears. 

A reset button had been pressed in his mind. And in this reincarnated form, no power in universe dared to stop him.


End file.
